far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Haer Lilan
"Aye aye,a bottle of rum, two more for the mornin!" -Haer Lilan (Pronounced : Heir Lie Lin) Haer Lilan Haer Lilan is a northern peasent and current wayfinder for the Eagleguard. Born in the near snow regions of the northern hills past Central Kingdom, Haer is known to wield a great sword, as has minor skills in Pyromancy. Because of his low stature, most of his information is unrecorded. Early Life '' Born to parents he never knew, Haer was given to the Northern Church, and was taught about faith and warfare to protect said faith. He quickly learned how to read, write and scriptural different forms of religious text from the Central and Eastern Kingdom. After moving from the northern parts of the mountains to the Central Kingdoms main castle town, he picked up on his minor skill in Pyromancy. He hid this from the public eye, and returned to his studies of religious texts and scriptures within the Central Temple, based in the Central Kingdom's castle town. He had grown up within the temple and began to read into different forms of mancy, learning quickly that he had developed a sense for Pyromancy. He logged his findings into a journal, noting different techniques for casting fire from his fingertips. Though unskilled, he enjoyed using fire for practical things such as lighting candles and burning old unused, or moldy paper. ''Teens and Middle Age Once Haer had aged a bit, he began to wander more east, visiting famous temples, religious sites and abandoned ruins. His exploration warranted him the nickname "Trail Trekker" ''among villagers in the southern villages. During one of his expeditions, he came across some old relics that had scriptures on the side, most were referencing Pyromancy. He kept the small book and took it to his dwelling, currently located in the Eastern Kingdom. He studied this book day and night, making sure not to miss any details. This furthered his knowledge on the powers he had. After training more and more, he reached a stage in which he could hold fire for a multiple minutes before having it disperse into a cloud of smoke. His interest in the ancient empire of Dormia had led him around the southern parts of Trepheon. After much exploring, he had found most of what he needed, and head home to the east. Upon reaching home, his house was gone. He had spent multiple years outside of the Eastern Kingdom, and didn't note to send letters home or tell anyone of his treks. He was pronounced dead, his titles at the exploration guild were revoked and his house was resold. Haer decided to move to the Central Kingdom's castle town again, to sell some artifacts to collectors and to place some scriptures in the temple. Anatomy and Other Information Standing at 6 foot, 1 inch ; Haer Lilan is a tall but rather meek person, not being too strong or agile. His ability to blend into his surroundings and flexibility allows him to crawl through tiny spaces and climb to high places. His skin is pale white, with multiple freckles and scars along his arms, legs and face. His hands are always dirty, due to his constant obsession of lighting his hands on fire using Pyromancy. ''Stance Haer does not usually try and brash himself towards others, and would like to stay reserved. He is usually seen holding his hand onto the hilt of his sword, or by his sides. He frequently coughs or warms his hands by rubbing them together Appearance Haer is usually dawning the Eagleguard Wayfinder ''uniform, as well as two high point cavalry boots, which reach to his knees. Along the side of his boots are a small siding, which holds a notebook where he takes notes and other info. His sheathe reaches back along his right hip, and a satchel hangs over to his left. He has a tightened belt, which is fastened around a leatherette top, docked atop a light cloth shirt. He is always smiling, and his hair is always messily stuck up, the sides of his hair are usually trained downward, as they pass by his ear, the left one having a chip in the side. He has pale brown eyes, and a pale lip complexion. He frequently is using Pyromancy, so his hands are always a bit dirty, or completely charred. His sleeves are either torn or burnt due to this same reason. He will usually be carrying a vibrant maroon notebook, used for notes, tracking, and informative items or inquiries, that he delivers weekly to the Eagleguard. Haer's right hand is extremely charred and burnt, having dead skin and other forms of decay along his arms and wrist. This is due to the fact of his obsession with Pyromancy, but has never learnt to control it effectively. He sometimes is seen wearing a black glove to protect it. Upon the black glove is a small decal of a flame with a raven above it. The burns continue up his wrist, and if checked close enough, some of his arm is decaying as well. This feature of his has earned him the nickname ''"The Burned Man" ''. ''Personality Personality wise, Haer doesn't really make friends or enemies easily, as he will often avoid others or stay out of people's way. He humors himself by impersonating others, or by over-exaggerating quotes said by people. He enjoys talking to merchants, or people within the temple, and doesn't mind talking to others whom find religious text, or exploration interesting. His increasing interaction with people is due to his current status as an Eagleguard Wayfinder, ''so he is frequently taking information from others as he talks to them. He is usually polite, and tries to stay away from brash comments or rude introductions. The Darren Company Involvement Soon after reaching his teens, Haer decided that he should join the regiment.Soon after he joined the war that had become known as The Conquest for the Crown begun and he was stuck right in the middle of it.. He joined a regiment known as The Darren Company after a recruiter had reached him while he was visiting a southern village on an expedition. He then moved south, bringing most of his stuff with him. He spent most of his time within the company as a scout, patrolling around roads and routes, protecting trade. During one of his trade missions, the convoy was attacked by a large band of Western Skirmishers, the battle continued and became known as the Hillside Assault. The battle was a horrendous defeat for the company, Haer and many other troops returned home. The company's commander Eddley had been killed in the fighting. Joining the Eagleguard After being approached by a recruiter for the Eagleguard, Haer decided he needed more purpose then just walking around the continent doing nothing but exploring. He desired to explore with a purpose, so he enlisted as a Wayfinder, scouting around regions for the Eagleguard, and sending reports back to the Archduke. He began to explore around, taking notes of events happening within the Central, Eastern and Western Kingdom. Noting things he saw and heard in a small book he kept inside his right boot. ''Loyalty and Preservation Haer determines himself to the Eagleguard on multiple accounts, taking notes for them constantly and fending off any intruder or naysayer, that chances themselves to harm civilians or fellow Eagleguard members. He favors himself to no other aligned king within the realm, and puts his loyalty towards the Arch Duke of the Eagleguard. __FORCETOC__